Un soupçon de Magie chez les Fées
by Blihioma
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles - Là où la Magie passe, la paix trépasse ! C'est la faute d'Harry tout ça, en plus il entraîne d'honnêtes gens dans ses histoires ! ... A moins que ce soit en réalité de leur faute ? Les mages et les petites fées n'ont qu'à bien se tenir qu'à Harry débarque chez eux, avec des compagnons hauts en couleurs ! Multi-couple - Serie 'Un soupçon de Magie'
1. Drabble n1 - Luxus x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Combat

 **Pairing** **:** Luxus Draer x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Fairy Tail. Et ce fandom conclura ma première série de 50 Drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Titan de Foudre**_

 **…**

Harry regardait l'armée de monstres descendre de la montagne. Il se serait cru dans ce film moldu « le Seigneur des Anneaux » ou un jeu en ligne de fantasy. Mais tout était bien réel.

Heureusement il n'avait pas à faire face à une telle quantité d'ennemis seul. Il s'agissait d'une mission de groupe et il était accompagné de plusieurs autres membres de sa guilde, les Silver Wolves. Il les avait rejoints principalement à cause de leur nom et car il acceptait de bons cœurs les loups-garous et autres anthropomorphes.

Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une meute, comme quand Remus était encore en vie. Mais malheureusement il était mort et il avait atterrit dans cette dimension, il ne savait trop comment. Il avait décidé d'avancer et de faire avec. Silver Wolves représentait à la fois un nouveau départ et un rappel du passé. Sa guilde s'occupait de toutes sortes de missions, même s'ils acceptaient rarement les missions de rang A, ou alors en groupe. Ils se débrouillaient mieux avec des missions de rang B ou C généralement.

Aujourd'hui exceptionnellement, ils avaient accepté de se charger de cette mission de rang A car des monstres menaçaient le village natal de plusieurs de leurs membres. Harry s'était tout de suite porté volontaire pour les accompagner. Il s'y connaissait un peu en stratégie de guerre et sa magie à grande échelle serait très efficace contre un grand nombre d'adversaire.

Cependant il semblerait que la mission fut sous-estimée, car même à plusieurs et avec le soutient pourtant important d'Harry – il était rapidement devenu l'un des plus puissants mages de la guide en raison de ses nombreuses possibilités en termes de sorts, même s'il avait dû oublier un certain nombre de choses car les lois n'étaient pas les mêmes ici.

L'ancien sorcier crut qu'ils allaient devoir lancer l'ordre d'évacuation de toute urgence, quand le tonnerre commença à gronder. Il cligna des yeux et l'instant d'après, _il_ était apparu, drapé de son manteau comme un roi de sa cape. Les muscles de son torse comprimés par un marcel noir, roulaient sous sa peau dorée. Ses cheveux blonds attrapaient le moindre morceau de lumière pour le refléter sur ses mèches dorées. Il ressemblait à un soleil.

« Ecartez-vous manants. Le grand Luxus Draer vous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! » Déclara un homme qui l'accompagnait.

Il poussa Droda, une anthropomorphe chat qui roula sur elle-même pour se redresser en le fusillant du regard. Harry sentit la rage gronder devant lui et il envoya une vague de magie sur l'homme qui venait de faire ça, le décoiffant. Ayant attiré ainsi son attention, ainsi que celle de Luxus sans le savoir, l'ancien sorcier lui cracha :

« Va te faire arroser la salade ! » En accompagnant ses paroles d'un pouce baissé plutôt violemment.

Ignorant les cris d'indignations de l'homme aux longs cheveux verts, Harry se rencontra sur ses coéquipiers, utilisant la magie pour amplifier sa voix.

« Les amis, la pleine lune est bientôt avec nous, ne vous laissez pas surmonter. Que ceux qui le peuvent déjà m'accompagnent. »

Harry sortit de son côté deux Khukuri gravés de runes magiques et il se lança dans la bataille pour le début d'une danse mortelle. Il entendit à ses côtés ses compagnons de guilde le rejoindre, à moitié ou complètement transformés. Il était l'un des rares à pouvoir les suivre dans des « Raids Sauvages » comme ils les appelaient entre eux, et il arrivait à faire autant de dégâts qu'eux grâce à ses armes magiques.

Il lui sembla entendre au loin un :

« Je ne vais pas perdre. »

Avant qu'il ne sente l'atmosphère se charger d'électricité. Il devina sans mal que le mage blond d'une autre guilde, les avait rejoints. Il était le seul assez puissant pour lui donner ainsi des frissons dans le dos.

Lorsqu'il lui jetait parfois des coups d'œil à cause d'un bruit plus fort que les autres, il ne voyait que cet homme, surpassant son environnement, des éclairs l'entourant, à la fois boucliers et armes. Il est réellement impressionnant. Mais n'était-ce pas la définition-même des mages de Fairy Tail ?

Luxus Draer, petit-fils du chef de la guilde du même nom, Makarof Draer, possédant les pouvoirs du Dragon de la Foudre et Mage de Rang-S. Il était un véritable Titan, un Titan de Foudre. S'il devait l'affronter Harry saurait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids. De toute façon ce n'était pas le sujet, il était venu à priori répondre à la mission envoyée à toutes les guildes pour s'occuper de cette armée de monstres.

Inconscient du regard lourd qui courait sur sa silhouette, l'ancien sorcier se reconcentra sur la bataille, tuant ses ennemis avec la force brute et la magie, sans faire de distinction. Le surnommé Titan avait du mal à quitter le jeune homme du regard. Sa magie avait le goût d'un autre monde, et alors qu'il semblait plutôt inoffensif au premier abord, une fois couvert du sang frais de ses ennemis, on ne pouvait plus en dire autant.

Luxus était intrigué par cet homme, comme jamais auparavant. Une fois cette mission terminée, il comptait bien le kidnapper pour en apprendre plus sur lui, qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Il espérait même qu'il se rebellerait, car il aimait les fortes têtes. Il se ferait alors un plaisir de la mater et peut-être pas qu'avec un combat.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 879 mots

Hey mes sorciers (ou mes petits mages pour cette fois ?) !

Comment allez-vous ? :) Le drabble arrive un peu tard c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'écrire dans l'après-midi comme c'est généralement le cas. Donc pardon ! Mais il est bien là, ne vous en faites pas !

Donc nous commençons ce nouveau recueil avec cette fois Fairy Tail/Harry Potter, et le couple Luxus x Harry ! Pour l'occasion, je les ai mis dans deux guildes différentes, mais pour d'autres couples, Harry sera parfois à Fairy Tail lui-aussi.

Le Harry-badass vous a-t-il plût ? J'ai bien aimé le faire un peu plus guerrier que d'habitude !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé ce drabble et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	2. Drabble n2 - Rogue x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Rogue Cheney x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Fairy Tail. Et ce fandom conclura ma première série de 50 Drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Les Dragons ne savent pas nager**_

 **…**

Dès que son corps commença à s'immerger dans l'eau, il commença à paniquer et il se mit à se débattre, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Des mains attrapèrent ses bras et tentèrent de l'immobiliser, le faisant paniquer d'autant plus alors que l'eau montait. Il ne voulait pas être là, il voulait partir, l'eau serait sa perte, il devait s'échapper de cet endroit immédiatement ! Il allait se noyer, se noyer et sombrer au fond de l'eau comme une pierre !

La prise sur ses bras se resserra, limitant ses mouvements, l'empêchant de se débattre, ne lui permettant pas de sortir cette eau maudite qui semblait vouloir l'attirer loin du ciel et de la lumière, pour le plonger dans les ténèbres. Et c'était la première fois qu'il les craignait, lui qui était pourtant le Dragon Slayer des Ombres. Mais cette noirceur-là était dangereuse même pour lui, il allait y succomber s'il ne sortait pas bientôt de l'eau ! Il le sentait au plus profond de son être, la froideur de la mort commençait même déjà à s'insinuer dans ses os…

« Rogue, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? » Répliqua une voix douce qui lui permit de refaire un instant surface. « Tu es dans une baignoire et l'eau ne t'arrive qu'à la taille. Et puis je suis là pour te rattraper si tu glisses. Tu ne risques vraiment rien. »

« C'est de l'eau… » Murmura le Dragon Slayer d'une voix effrayée.

Il reçut un petit soupire en réponse.

« Je sais chaton. Vous les Dragons vous n'aimez pas l'eau, je le sais. On comprend pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien avec les Exceeds. »

« Je veux sortir Harry… » Supplia Rogue, s'accrochant désespérément aux bras de son amant qui le tenait, l'empêchant de sortir mais également de glisser la tête sous l'eau.

« Il fallait y penser avant de finir dans un tel état. » Réprimanda-t-il gentiment, sachant que c'était une véritable épreuve pour le mage.

Un bras autour de sa taille, et avec son autre main recouverte d'un gant moussant, il continua le fastidieux travail de nettoyer la peau couverte de boue de Rogue. On lui aurait qu'il s'y était roulé ou qu'il y avait fait une bataille avec Sting, qu'il n'en n'aurait pas été plus surpris. Parfois le Dragon Slayer de la Lumière se comportait comme un véritable enfant et il entrainait souvent Rogue avec lui.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait l'en remercier ou non, car son amant finissait toujours dans un état lamentable, l'obligeant à le laver, et en même temps, il rentrait avec un sourire si heureux… Au final il lui jouerait sûrement une farce plus tard, mais rien de trop méchant. Peut-être des oreilles de chats cette fois, puisque les Dragon Slayer semblaient détester l'eau comme ces félins ?

Le sorcier embrassa la nuque qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis qu'il avait commencé à débarrasser Rogue de ses vêtements plein de terre. Il eut un sourire quand il sentit son amant se détendre à son geste, comme une preuve qu'il n'était pas en danger, qu'il était protégé, qu'Harry veillait sur lui et sur sa sécurité.

La main qui lavait le corps magnifiquement musclé de Rogue commença même à dériver de plus en plus vers le bas, sans que cela ne soit vraiment nécessaire. Harry fut soulagé de sentir le Mage de Sabertooth commencer à reprendre assez confiance en lui pour poser sa main sur sa nuque et l'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser avidement, toutes pensées de noyades enfin envolées au loin.

Harry avait soudain lui-aussi hâte de le sortir de l'eau, mais pour une toute autre raison… Il devait s'occuper de son chaton et lui donner ce qu'il lui réclamait…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 608 mots

Voici le deuxième couple promis pour Lundi, bien à l'heure ! Tard, mais à l'heure ;)

Quelque chose de plus court mais aussi de plus mignon avec une pointe d'humour. Je vous laisse également imaginer Sting avec des oreilles de chat, blondes ou blanches selon vous ? xD

En tout cas j'ai bien aimé écrire ce petit Rogue x Harry, avec un Harry qui prouve cette fois qu'il peut prendre en main leur relation, même si on sait tous qu'il préfère être en dessous… x)

Rien de plus à rajouter pour ma défense monsieur le policier !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé ce drabble et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	3. Drabble n3 - Jellal x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Jellal Fernandes x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Fairy Tail. Et ce fandom conclura ma première série de 50 Drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le pied de l'arc-en-ciel**_

 **…**

Harry observait paresseusement le ciel lorsque cela arriva.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son amant, parti sur une nouvelle mission avec ses deux collègues de Crime Sorcière, Meredy et Ultear. Il s'ennuyait donc de sa présence, surtout qu'il avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie quand il avait appris par les deux jeunes femmes que lors de la dernière mission, lors des Grands Jeux Magiques, ils avaient notamment croisé l'amour d'enfance de Jellal, la fameuse Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail, répondant également au surnom Titania.

Le sorcier avait souvent entendu parler d'elle, par Jellal ou Meredy qui avait eu l'occasion de la rencontrer et de l'affronter. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit, mais Jellal parlait parfois d'elle avec tellement de passion… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Et en même temps il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids par rapport à la Mage et que les comparer ne rimerait à rien tellement il lui était inférieur.

Jellal ne cessait de lui répéter le contraire, mais Harry n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui et cela ne changerait pas de sitôt. Pourtant le nom de la Guilde clandestine créée par les trois mages, était à moitié en son honneur : le « Sorcière » n'était en effet, pas une simple coïncidence. Jellal estimait secrètement qu'Harry était le symbole de sa rédemption, c'était pour lui, et aussi pour les victimes qu'il avait faites, qu'il voulait se racheter de ses erreurs passées, pour mériter le sorcier.

Harry était pourtant persuadé que si Erza se mettait à donner une chance à Jellal, ce dernier l'oublierait assez vite. Il n'avait ni la puissance de Titania, que ce soit une puissance magique ou physique, il était un inconnu tandis qu'elle était célèbre, elle pouvait donner une famille à Jellal, qu'elle soit de son sang ou à travers sa Guilde, là où Harry était un ermite et un homme, donc incapable d'enfanter.

Les longues missions de Jellal étaient donc toujours une source de stress pour lui. Chaque jour que son amant passait loin de lui, l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait pas se consolidait en peu plus dans son esprit. C'était dur pour lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti l'amour d'une famille, ou de l'amour pur et désintéressé tout simplement. Sauf peut-être Luna qui avait la seule à être son amie sans chercher quelque chose de lui, inconsciemment ou non. Mais cela ne restait pas la même chose.

N'ayant plus rien à donner, il craignait que Jellal ne reste avec lui que par défaut.

Il ressassait donc ses sombres pensées en regardant la pluie tombée et les nuages gris, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, lorsqu'il aperçut un étrange arc-en-ciel se dessiner dans le ciel pourtant sans soleil, avant de venir se loger dans sa poitrine. Il sursauta mais il ne ressentait aucune gêne à cela. C'était étrange, c'était vraiment comme si l'arc-en-ciel était toujours un phénomène optique décomposant les couleurs de la lumière et pourtant celui-ci le suivait dès qu'il faisait un mouvement.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que cela, se disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un phénomène naturel de ce monde. Il se demandait ce que cela faisait exactement… Quand il chercha un peu plus loin l'autre pied de l'arc-en-ciel, il fut surpris de le voir également bouger. L'autre personne semblait n'être à moins d'un kilomètre de sa position. Curieux, l'ancien Gryffondor décida d'aller à la rencontre de « l'autre pieds » de cet arc-en-ciel.

Harry transplana donc sur de petites distances, gagnant ainsi un temps précieux. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, il reconnut immédiatement Jellal, qui faisait face à une femme. Il n'eut besoin qu'une ou deux secondes pour tout de suite savoir de qui il s'agissait… Sa prestance et ces cheveux rouges ne trompaient pas, il s'agissait bien de la célèbre Titania. Le sorcier fit immédiatement demi-tour, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Peut-être que ce n'était rien et qu'il se faisait des idées, mais il y avait toujours la possibilité du contraire et il ne voulait pas y faire face.

Toutefois le temps qu'il se retourne pour repartir, il se retrouva face à Meredy qui le poussa gentiment vers la clairière, le déséquilibrant et faisant tomber là où elle voulait qu'il soit. Jellal se précipita presqu'immédiatement vers lui, un parapluie au-dessus de lui pour l'empêcher de finir trop mouillé. Ses vêtements lui collaient déjà à la peau par endroit.

Harry ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui suivit entre Erza et Jellal. Tout ce dont il se rappela ce fut seulement que cet étrange arc-en-ciel entre son amant et lui avait une signification plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait cru et que Jellal l'avait embrassé devant son amour d'enfance en déclarant qu'il restait avec lui. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu des couinements de joies venant de derrière lui, dans les fourrées. Ce fut son dernier souvenir avant qu'il ne commence à sentir les lèvres de Jellal partout sur son corps…

Il se réveilla le lendemain avec les idées beaucoup plus claires, et quand il ne vit pas tout de suite son amant avec lui dans le lit, pour la première fois il ne ressentit pas cette insécurité lui serrer la poitrine. Au contraire, il était parfaitement tranquille et il sortit du lit, avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Tout irait bien finalement.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 888 mots

Salut tout le monde !

On se retrouve pour le couple du jour, un Jellal x Harry ! Le Jellal qui ne vient pas donc d'Edoras, qui n'est pas donc Mistogan, celui de l'Etherion qui était donc en prison avec Erza et compagnie.

L'histoire se passe donc après les Grands Jeux Magiques, mais Harry l'a rencontré avant donc, puisque Jellal a nommé sa guilde selon Harry en partie.

L'idée de l'arc-en-ciel serait donc une sorte d'équivalent au fil rouge du destin qui lit deux amoureux/deux âmes-sœurs, un sort lancé par Meredy qui justement possède ce genre de compétences, comme les Liens Sensoriels, etc.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé ce drabble et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	4. Drabble n4 - Loke x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Loke/Leo x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Fairy Tail. Et ce fandom conclura ma première série de 50 Drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Course-Poursuite**_

 **…**

Ils couraient dans tous les sens, jouant au jeu du chat et de la souris. Toute la guilde avait décidée de participer à cet amusement et Harry avait été désigné parmi les autres pour être le chat dans cette partie. Beaucoup c'était moqué de lui, le prenant en pitié pour le dur labeur qui s'annonçait.

Il n'était entré dans la guilde il n'y a que peu de temps, mais il avait déjà été catégorisé comme un mage quelconque. Un de plus dans la masse de petites fées de Fairy Tail. Il ne connaissait non plus personne du « Cœur » de la guilde, ce qui le rendait encore moins important. La vie de celle-ci tournait presque littéralement autour d'eux, sa place était donc dans l'ombre. Mais cela lui convenait aussi car il n'avait pas forcément pour vocation d'attirer l'attention.

Il aurait pu donc jouer le jeu, faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, c'est-à-dire se concentrer sur le menu fretin en premier et garder le meilleur pour la fin, pour finalement perdre inéluctablement. Cependant, s'il y avait bien une chose que les Gryffondors pouvaient être, c'était des mauvais perdants. Et Harry était un Gryffondor par excellence !

Il n'eut donc aucun remord à utiliser l'effet de surprise – typiquement Serpentard toutefois – en transplanant sans crier gare pour atterrir derrière Erza et Natsu, les touchant dans les dos pour les déclarer immédiatement perdant. Une seconde plus tard, Grey et Mirajane étaient également hors-jeu. Tout comme Juvia et Lucy à la suite, Gadjeel et Levi juste après et les trois chats volants pour terminer.

La magie mise en place pour l'occasion pour éviter les tricheries se mit immédiatement en œuvre et les huit mages et les trois chats furent déclarés comme ayant perdus. Même le Maître de la Guilde, Makarov – qui jouait le rôle d'arbitre pour l'occasion – resta pantois devant sa performance. Comme tout le reste de la guilde d'ailleurs. Les principaux concernés par son attaque éclair, étaient plutôt occupés à grogner leur mécontentement à vrai dire.

Les autres mages arrêtèrent enfin de le fixer et se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Harry avait cependant encore quelques membres majeurs dont il devait s'occuper et il élimina donc Wendy et Luxus coup sur coup, ainsi que l'équipe Raijin au passage, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité de Dragon de Foudre.

Voyant que le Hall de la guilde était désormais quasiment vide, Harry laissa sa magie partir à la recherche de ses proies, tandis qu'il touchait les quelques retardataires. Il se laissa ensuite guidé par ses pouvoirs jusqu'à déloger chaque petite fée de son perchoir.

Rapidement il ne resta plus qu'un seul participant, selon le tableau des scores, en à peine une heure de jeu. Et compte-tenu du nombre de participants, c'était assez remarquable. Bien sûr la ville de Magnolia était incluse comme terrain de jeu et les mages de la guilde Fairy Tail suivait donc la course-poursuite qui s'était lancée entre Harry et étonnement, Loke qui était venu de la dimension des Esprits Célestes, dès qu'il avait entendu parler du jeu organisé par la guilde.

Loke avait l'agilité d'un gros chat et la vitesse surhumaine d'un Esprit. C'était principalement grâce à cela et ses sens aigus qu'il arrivait encore à échapper à Harry. Bien sûr le sorcier aurait pu tenter de lui lancer un Stupéfix ou un autre sort d'immobilisation, mais dans le cadre des règles, il n'avait le droit d'utiliser que des sorts qui causait des modifications sur le lanceur lui-même et non sur les autres concurrents. Et puis même si cette règle n'avait pas existée, Harry aurait joué le jeu pour se mettre un peu plus de défi.

Il faisait donc de son mieux pour poursuivre l'Esprit Céleste du Lion, avec ses capacités humaines. Le nombre de fois où il était proche de terminer le jeu était malgré tout très impressionnant pour de seules capacités humaines. Même Loke était surpris à vrai dire. Cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas de provoquer cet humain qui était soudain devenu très intéressant.

Il l'avait déjà remarqué de loin à cause de son isolement, dans une guilde comme Fairy Tail, la solitude était tout aussi remarquable que les bruits d'explosions, pour ceux qui prendraient la peine d'y faire un tant soit peu attention. Loke savait par exemple qu'Erza, Mirajane, le Maître et Grey s'en étaient rendu compte, tout comme lui, mais aucun n'avait tenté d'approcher leur nouvelle recrue. Peut-être était-ce à cause du sourire tendre qu'il affichait toujours quand il regardait l'agitation de la guilde, depuis son coin.

Sa déconcentration d'à peine quelques secondes lui fut fatale car un corps se jeta sur lui, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol. Loke essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son collègue, mais sans succès. Mais alors qu'ils roulaient en prenant systématiquement le dessus sur l'autre, il sentit une petite secousse et il remarqua une grimace sur le doux visage du sorcier. Une fois de plus, Harry n'hésita pas à saisir sa chance quand il perçut la légère décontraction de son adversaire. Il avait roulé sur une pierre assez dure, mais il avait connu pire lorsqu'il avait fait cette guerre contre Voldemort. Ce n'était pas une petite douleur ou une blessure insignifiante qui allait l'arrêter.

Il se retrouva donc enfin au-dessus de Loke, vainqueur et il se dépêcha de toucher son torse, marquant ainsi sa victoire après une heure et demie de chasse. Dans la guilde, les autres membres s'exclamèrent de bon cœur devant son exploit, se détournant des lacrima-visions qui s'éteignirent. Il y aurait pourtant eu tellement de choses à voir encore… Comme Harry se redressa sur le bassin de Loke, rejetant ses cheveux plaqués par la sueur en arrière. Comme l'éclat de désir et d'envie qui passa dans le regard de l'Esprit. Comme ce dernier se redressa à son tour, une main sur la hanche d'Harry et l'autre dans sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, alors qu'il lui offrait le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie…

Harry avait gagné, il avait maintenant bien le droit à une récompense, non ?

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 999 mots

Bonjour les sorciers !

Voici un nouveau couple donc pour le recueil d'Harry Potter/Fairy Tail ! Cette fois avec Loke/Leo, l'Esprit Céleste du Lion donc, que Lucy possède. Cette petite histoire peut se passer donc à n'importe quel moment à partir du moment où le chat de Gadjeel, Panther Lily, fait partie de la guilde Fairy Tail !

J'ai trouvé amusant de faire ce petit jeu de chat et de la souris. Harry ne fera pas partis du « Cœur » de la guilde suite à cela, comme je l'ai appelé, mais il sera un peu plus intégré donc. Quant à Loke, sera bien sûr quelque chose sur la durée, puisqu'il n'est plus sensé être un coureur de jupons xD

Allez, sur ce je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt pour des nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	5. Drabble n5 - Acnologia x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Acnologia x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Fairy Tail. Et ce fandom conclura ma première série de 50 Drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Nouvelle Lune**_

 **…**

Harry respirait lourdement, un souffle tout aussi régulier se heurtant à son cou, lui envoyant des frissons dans le corps. Comme s'il avait besoin de cela, il était déjà hyper-sensible et il avait l'impression de ressentir le moindre effleurement sur sa peau.

C'était une malédiction autant que c'était un délice.

Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un pouvoir difficilement contenu à cette nuit de nouvelle lune. Là où les loup-garous avaient besoin de la pleine lune pour être au maximum de leurs capacités, la nouvelle lune était le terrain des Dragons Slayers. Et Harry ressentait justement ce pouvoir monter en lui depuis plusieurs heures.

Collé contre lui, dans cette ruelle sombre alors que la nuit était à son apogée, un autre Dragon Slayer respirait son odeur à plein nez, ne faisant pas cas de la fraicheur de plus en plus vive qui l'entourait, bien trop concentré sur l'Enfant de Dragon sur lequel il était tombé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre d'impulsion pour ces faux mages, la « Deuxième Génération » comme il l'appelait. Mais c'était différent pour lui. Son être et sa magie ne faisait véritablement qu'un.

Harry gémit quand une langue vint glisser le long de sa nuque, lui arrachant un long soupire de plaisir et de désir. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, l'homme fou qui l'avait kidnappé et qui lui avait implanté cette magie inconnu, l'avait « gentiment » prévenu des possibles effets secondaires, tout en rejetant cette possibilité car si les 2e générations étaient soit disant plus fortes, elles étaient également incomplètes.

Il n'y avait donc jamais fait attention jusqu'à ce soir et il avait même fini par l'oublier, cinq ans après avoir réussi à s'enfuir de ce laboratoire où il était retenu prisonnier.

Pour lui, les soirs de nouvelle lune n'avaient été jusqu'à présent, que des nuits d'insomnies où le surplus d'énergie de son corps, le poussait à rester éveillé jusqu'au petit matin.

Désormais c'était différent. Et contre toute attente, Harry ne ressentait aucune peur, même une certaine et délicieuse anticipation de ce qui allait suivre. Il allait embrasser ce soir sa nature, comme jamais il n'en n'avait eu l'occasion auparavant et il se sentait enfin, véritablement au fond de son être, complet.

Le Dragon Slayer penché contre lui grogna de plaisir, il ressentait vaguement que la proie de ses instincts les plus bas, allait connaître avec lui, et uniquement avec lui, sa première véritable Nouvelle Lune. Son excitation n'en n'était que renforcé.

Il remarqua cependant la glace qui commençait à se former au niveau des mains pâles de sa proie et il se dépêcha de le retourner pour lui faire face. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver bloquer dans la position précédente, il préférait davantage voir son amant dans les yeux au moment de cet acte bestial, dicté par leurs instincts.

Harry perdit son souffle devant la beauté du Dragon Slayer… Enfin, du Dragon. Sa magie était bien trop puissante et sauvage pour qu'il soit véritablement ou entièrement humain. Ce ne fut cependant qu'en remarquant vaguement les marques qui parcouraient le corps de son futur amant, que l'ancien Sorcier britannique, pensa, dans un coin de son esprit, qu'il avait à faire à Acnologia, le fameux Dragon Noir de l'Apocalypse.

Sa partie humaine à moitié endormie se contenta de relever l'information sans prendre le temps de la traiter, tandis que le Dragon de Glace sommeillant en lui, grognait de plaisir de se retrouver entre les mains – pattes ? griffes ? – d'un Dragon puissant et expérimenté.

Il se détendit presqu'entièrement à cette constatation, se rendant alors compte qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à se aller à ses instincts, conservant une certaine part d'appréhension, typiquement humaine. Cette nuit de nouvelle lune lui faisait perdre la tête, mais Harry n'en n'était pas si malheureux que ça… Peut-être irait-il même traquer Acnologia pour la prochaine nuit… Et celles d'après, s'il se montrait à la hauteur. Mais Harry, autant que sa partie Dragon, n'en doutait pas le moins du monde.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 654 mots

Bonjour mes petits sorciers ! :)

Oui je sais, ce chapitre devait sortir hier, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de l'écrire, donc le voilà posté ce soir, au lieu d'hier soir. Toutes mes excuses.

Sinon, premier drabble un peu chaud pour ce fandom, avec Harry et Acnologia donc ! x) Cela se passe théoriquement pas mal d'année après la transformation d'Acnologia en Dragon et lors de la conception de la 2ième Génération de Dragon Slayer (créés donc en implantant des Lacrimas dans leurs corps), puisqu'Harry en fait partie.

Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres particularités scénaristiques du point de vue temporel donc. Et le reste est assez ouvert pour vous donner des idées ! Bien sûr, comme d'habitude j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous penserez de cette petite histoire, pas forcément très longues, mais pas vraiment courte non plus.

Allez, sur ce je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt pour des nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	6. Drabble n6 - Hibiki x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Hibiki Leithis x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Fairy Tail. Et ce fandom conclura ma première série de 50 Drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Grand Banquet**_

 **…**

La fête battait son plein. Les Grands Jeux Magiques venaient de se terminer, ainsi que toute cette affaire de Mages et de Dragons venant du futur ou du passé, tout était si embrouillés, qu'ils n'étaient plus sûrs de rien. Tout ce qu'ils avaient retenus, était que toute cette histoire était finie, terminée.

Le Bal fut alors organisé pour fêter cela, ainsi que la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques. La salle était splendide, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'une salle de bal d'un château, pourtant tout le monde – ou presque – ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier sur la beauté des lieux. Il fallait aussi dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait se permettre de marcher sur le marbre reluisant de ce genre de salle.

Hibiki suivait ses compagnons de guilde, vêtu d'un uniforme militaire d'une autre culture et surtout d'un autre temps. Pourtant il ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à tout ce que son « Maître » disait comme à son habitude, ou aux discussions de ses amis et collègues. Au contraire, il scrutait régulièrement la foule à la recherche de quelqu'un visiblement.

Jenny ne put résister et elle vint s'accrocher à son bras.

« Alors Hibiki, qui cherches-tu ainsi ? Une jeune demoiselle timide à qui tu aurais promis une danse ? Tu me quittes déjà ? » Dit-elle en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire.

« Voyons Jenny, tu resteras à jamais la seule femme de mon cœur. » Répliqua Hibiki en passant son bras autour de sa taille et en la pressant contre lui.

La Mage fut cependant certaine qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant il se détacha d'elle plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé, sortant de son rôle pour regarder de nouveau autour de lui. Eave les rejoignit à son tour, un petit sourire en coin sur son visage d'ange.

« Je suppose que c'est _lui_ que vous cherchez, Hibiki ? »

« Qui donc, dis-moi tout mon petit Eave ! » S'exclama Jenny en se rapprochant de lui, conspiratrice.

« Un jeune homme qui nous est venu en aide lorsque les Dragons sont apparus. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il faisait partis d'une guilde, mais il magnait la magie avec dextérité et j'ai un peu honte d'avouer qu'il nous a sauvé d'une mort potentielle. »

Jenny jeta un coup d'œil à Hibiki qui continuait de s'agiter dans son coin, sans même faire attention à eux. Le mage était connu pour être un coureur de jupons, un playboy qui n'avait qu'à sourire pour obtenir qui il voulait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait tomber pour un garçon mais… Cela le rendit adorablement mignon aux yeux de Jenny ! Enfin, elle attendait tout de même encore de voir l'heureux élu.

Un hululement se fit soudain entendre dans la salle de bal et plusieurs invités se tournèrent vers la chouette d'un blanc immaculé, qui vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Hibiki. Ce dernier sourit en voyant la fidèle compagne de celui qu'il avait invité hier soir, après avoir reçu sa propre invitation.

« Belle demoiselle blanche, quel bonheur de vous revoir. »

Jenny observa avec surprise la chouette gonfler ses plumes sous le compliment d'Hibiki. Ce dernier était heureux de voir que la douce amie de leur sauveur avait retrouvé sa parure immaculée et qu'elle ne semblait plus blessée. Elle avait en effet pris une attaque pour l'un d'eux et si Hibiki ne l'avait pas rattrapé de sa chute, qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

« Hedwige, ma fille. » Appela une voix basse et calme.

La chouette reprit immédiatement son envol à l'appel de son maître et de son ami, et Jenny aurait gloussée devant cette mise en scène quand l'animal lui boucha la vue jusqu'à dernier moment et que quelques plumes blanches entourèrent la silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir. Mais elle était trop occupée à ouvrir la bouche de surprise pour cela.

Le nouvel arrivant était d'une étrange beauté banale. A part la couleur de ses yeux, d'un vert extraordinaire, il n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on remarquerait dans la rue pour son exceptionnelle vénusté, et pourtant Jenny était incapable de détourner ses yeux de lui. Il dégageait un tel charisme qu'il était difficile de l'ignorer.

Ses traits mâtures et les cicatrices qu'elle pouvait voir sur sa peau – dont une assez récente, encore gonflée et rouge – lui donnait une dureté qui aurait pu en effrayer certain, si ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'une innocence presqu'enfantine et que son sourire n'était pas si bienveillant.

Jenny ne remarqua même pas qu'elle le fixait, comme une partie des invités de ce bal, depuis déjà un certain temps, uniquement lorsque de la musique retentie et qu'Hibiki invita immédiatement son rendez-vous – Harry avait-elle entendue – à danser avec lui, faisant naître quelques rougeurs qui semblaient à la fois déplacées, et pourtant à leur place sur les joues du jeune homme.

La jeune femme les observa alors danser, essayant de déterminer si elle l'avait déjà quelque part. Si ce qu'Eave lui avait dit était vrai, ils devaient rapidement s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas déjà parti d'une Guilde pour tenter de le convaincre de les rejoindre. Ce serait non seulement un atout de taille pour Blue Pegasus, mais cela ravirait sûrement Hibiki ! D'ailleurs, Jenny se demanda s'il aurait vraiment besoin de le convaincre de quoi que ce soit, quand elle vit son collègue se pencher vers l'autre homme pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille, le faisant rougir davantage.

Il semblait déjà totalement sous son charme.

« Ne te fit pas à sa timidité. » Déclara soudain Ren en apparaissant à côté d'elle, Cherry à son bras. « Il se bat avec la force et la détermination d'un lion. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver contre lui. »

« Je sais. » Répliqua pourtant Jenny.

Elle n'en n'avait pas douté. Un pleutre ne pouvait pas obtenir ce genre de cicatrice et elle avait foi en les paroles d'Eave. Ils devaient absolument faire en sorte qu'il les rejoigne, il serait bénéfique à leur Guilde comme à Hibiki. Il suffisait de regarder la manière donc le mage regardait son partenaire de danse.

Et puis ils étaient si mignons tous les deux !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 998 mots

De nouveau bonjour !

Voici donc le couple qui était prévu pour aujourd'hui ! Un Hibiki x Harry ! Je ne peux même pas dire « petit » car il est à la limite du nombre de mots maximum autorisé pour ce défi xD

Il est écrit d'un point de vue extérieur, cela change un peu des autres drabbles qui étaient principalement écris du point de vue d'un des deux membres du couple ou des deux à la fois. Cette fois nous voyons donc tout du côté de Jenny ! Je rappelle qu'on la voit effectivement embrasser Hibiki lors des Grands Jeux Magiques, mais rien ne dit après qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble, et que ce n'était pas qu'une mise en scène.

Après tous, les Trimens sont des séducteurs, même si Hibiki est en bonne voie pour s'installer x)

Au passage, les garçons de Blue Pegasus étaient bien habillés d'uniformes militaires de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale (si je ne me trompe pas) mais comme on ne sait pas si Fairy Tail se passe sur la même map que la nôtre, je suis volontairement restée floue pour nommer leurs vêtements ;)

Allez, sur ce je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt pour des nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	7. Drabble n7 - Gadjeel x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Gadjeel Redfox x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Fairy Tail. Et ce fandom conclura ma première série de 50 Drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **La hauteur qu'il faut**_

 **…**

Gadjeel s'était toujours senti grand.

Et il l'était, c'était un fait indéniable.

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, largement dépassé de plusieurs centimètres, il était même parmi les plus grands membres de la Guilde Fairy Tail.

Pourtant ce qui le faisait penser ainsi n'était pas en réalité sa taille exacte – il avait fini par ne plus compter les centimètres comme d'autres – mais les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Il y avait tout d'abord eu Juvia, la première personne avec qui il avait passé un minimum de temps. La Fille de la Pluie faisait pourtant un respectable mètre soixante-trois, mais elle ne pouvait pas atteindre certaines choses ou endroits sans avoir besoin d'un support pour lui donner les centimètres manquant.

Puis il était entré à Fairy Tail et il s'était mis à traîner assez souvent avec une mage – ou plutôt celle-ci avait tenu à lui coller aux pompes – du nom de Levy, la même qu'il avait blessé alors qu'il faisait encore parti de Phantom Lord. Elle, était particulièrement courte sur pattes, mais se tenir à ses côtés ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

« Gadjeel ! Je suis trop… court pour l'atteindre ! Tu peux venir m'aider ? » S'exclama un jeune homme à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se démenait depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour essayer d'attraper le serpent qui se trouvait sur une étagère particulièrement élevée, mais qui était trop terroriser pour redescendre par ses propres moyens – du moins ce fut ce qu'il lui expliqua quand il le rejoignit.

Harry détestait demander de l'aide, surtout quand il s'agissait de son problème de taille. Il n'y était pourtant pour rien, seules les conditions de vies dans lesquelles il avait vécu étaient fautives, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte de cela.

Il y a pourtant un moment où il ne se plaignait plus trop de sa taille, c'était quand Gadjeel venait volontairement se coller contre lui pour atteindre ce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait alors la sensation d'être entourée d'un doux cocon rassurant et protecteur.

Ce sentiment ne fit que s'intensifier lorsqu'un bras s'enroulant autour de sa hanche, alors que son serpent réapparaissait enfin à sa vue. Harry tenta de prêter attention à son serpent, lui gratouilla le haut de la tête en le réprimandant pour son comportement dangereux et inconscient, mais il était difficile de ne pas se laisser aller simplement dans l'étreinte de Gadjeel et oublier tout le reste.

Le Dragon Slayer embrassa justement le sommet de son crâne, plongeant son nez dans la touffe noire de ses cheveux, appréciant sentir le corps d'Harry complètement recouvert par le sien. Comme si de stupides instincts bestiaux lui disaient qu'ainsi, son petit-ami était entièrement protégé par lui grâce à sa grande taille.

Pourtant il ne se pensait pas forcément plus fort, même physiquement… Ou peut-être si physiquement, mais Harry gagnait pourtant tous leurs combats amicaux. Ses bras étaient musclés et ses mains presqu'aussi grandes que les siennes, juste sa taille le rendait plus petit que lui.

« Merlin… » Souffla Harry quand Gadjeel laissa malencontreusement sa main glisser sur le ventre plat et tonique de son petit-ami.

Un sifflement retentit dans la pièce et le sorcier ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, pour regarder son serpent, bleu et argenté, qui se demandait visiblement ce qu'il lui voulait. Parfois Harry regrettait n'avoir aucune imagination pour les noms et avoir en plus choisi celui-ci pour son compagnon reptilien.

« Pas toi… » Murmura-t-il alors qu'un autre soupire lui échappait.

L'intelligente créature comprit qu'elle était indirectement congédiée et elle se laissa donc glisser loin de son maître et de son compagnon.

Gadjeel en profita dès lors pour se pencher et embrasser Harry férocement.

Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être trop grand à cause des personnes plutôt petites qui faisaient parties de son entourage et parfois cela en devenait lassant. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'Harry soit plus grand, car il n'aurait alors pas eu à s'étirer ainsi lui retourner son baiser, et son t-shirt ne serait pas remonté sur son corps parfait.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 663 mots

Hey tout le monde !

Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui avec donc le couple Gadjeel x Harry !

J'ai trouvé marrant qu'Harry refuse même de dire le mot « petit » pour se qualifier lui-même XD Cela ne veut pas dire que son choix de mot est forcément meilleur cependant lol

Sinon eh bien, je ne suis pas arrivé à me décider si cette scène se passait dans une bibliothèque ou dans une pièce comme un séjour ou une cuisine, alors je vous laisse décider cela selon votre bon vouloir lol

Vous l'aurez également compris, cette histoire se déroule après que Gadjeel soit entré officiellement à Fairy Tail et qu'il soit au moins devenu plus ou moins ami avec Levy.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur cela !

Allez, sur ce je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt pour des nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	8. Drabble n8 - Zeref x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Dark, Death Major Character

 **Pairing** **:** Zeref Dragneel x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Fairy Tail. Et ce fandom conclura ma première série de 50 Drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Pouvoir sombre**_

 **…**

Zeref avait toujours cru que Mavis serait la seule qui pourrait se tenir à ses côtés, qui ne mourrait pas à cause de ses pouvoirs.

Il y a longtemps, il avait rencontré un jeune homme qu'il avait cru pouvoir tenir ce rôle également, qui aurait pu être son éternel ami… Mais il avait fini par mourir à son tour, de vieillesse. Le Mage noir avait pourtant cru qu'il était lui-aussi immortel, car son pouvoir s'était un jour déchaîné en sa présence. Il s'était effondré par terre et Zeref s'était enfui en paniquant, mais il était réapparu le jour suivant, bien vivant.

Il avait aimé Mavis, pour son immortalité, pour la vie « normale » que la jeune femme aurait pu lui offrir, pour sa gentillesse aussi. Mais ses sentiments s'étaient estompés après tant d'années – plus de trois cents ans – sans la voir, sans pouvoir nourrir son amour pour elle.

Il s'était résolu à avoir eu la chance d'aimer au moins une fois dans sa vie et d'avoir été aimé en retour pendant un temps. Certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas se vanter de ce fait.

Puis un jour, il recroisa de nouveau _son_ chemin. Cet homme qui fut son ami pendant un temps. Ils s'étaient simplement croisés et Zeref avait presque cru qu'il n'était qu'un mirage à vrai dire. Il avait hésité à se retourner, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur de sa part. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et il avait croisé le même regard vert lumineux qu'à l'époque, qui le fixait aussi.

Zeref avait senti son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, pensant réellement halluciner. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un descendant de son ami, mais il lui ressemblait trop et alors, pourquoi se serait-il retourné lui-aussi ?

« Harry… ? » Avait murmuré avec hésitation le Mage noir.

« … Zeref… »

Son ancien ami avait répondu plus lentement, comme s'il mesurait ses mots. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir et il croisa même ses bras contre sa poitrine, comme un mouvement défensif lorsque le Mage noir s'approcha de lui.

Ce dernier observait avec attention l'homme. Le voir de nouveau si jeune lui rappela des sentiments qui avait jadis réchauffés son cœur, mais qu'il s'était interdit d'exprimer. Déjà à l'époque, il… appréciait plus que nécessaire la compagnie de son ami, d'une manière dont il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« Tu… Tu étais mort… » Continua Zeref d'une voix basse.

« Je sais. » Répondit succinctement le jeune homme, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry était en effet mort de vieillesse aux côtés de son ancien ami. Comme il était mort de nombreuses autres fois depuis qu'il était devenu le Maître de la Mort. La seule chose qui le différenciait des autres humains, était sa capacité à ne pas rester mort très longtemps. Il pouvait mourir et revenir de deux façons différentes : soit sa vie se terminait de cause non-naturelle et alors son corps se régénérait tout simplement ou bien son corps devenait trop vieux ou trop malade pour qu'il continue, il rendait alors son dernier souffle et un nouveau corps se créait dans son sanctuaire et son âme et sa magie venaient en prendre possession.

Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il parcourait sans relâche le monde, il l'avait vu sombrer dans les guerres, avant que la magie ne commence à se répandre dans le monde entier et qu'un nouveau peuple apparaisse, les Mages. Les quelques rares sorciers qui restaient, se fondirent alors parmi la masse des Mages. Harry observa de nouveaux Royaumes se former, les continents changer, les Guildes naître les unes après les autres.

Un beau jour il avait fait la rencontre de Zeref, un homme sombre _souffrant_ du mal de l'Immortalité. Il lui avait rappelé Tom, d'une certaine manière. Peut-être à cause de sa joie à baigner dans les pouvoirs démoniaques et nécromantiques. Des pouvoirs qui avaient corrompus son âme et son cœur. Harry avait espéré pouvoir le changer, comme il avait pensé qu'un peu d'aide aurait permis de sauver Tom à l'époque. Mais Zeref n'avait pas changé aux cours des années qu'ils passèrent ensemble.

Harry mourut de nombreuses fois à cause de la malédiction du Mage noir, mais il était resté à ses côtés, espérant pouvoir l'aider. Il avait espéré jusqu'à son dernier souffle, prêt à tout révéler à Zeref et à lui dire qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt après sa mort. Mais jusqu'au bout, le Mage noir avait démontré que son cœur noirci ne pourrait jamais retrouver un peu de clarté.

Et alors qu'Harry observait son ancien ami, de nouveau face à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer son aura et sa magie encore plus sombre, encore plus noire qu'à l'époque. Il n'avait cessé de sombrer et il n'y avait rien à sauver de l'homme… Le Mal ne pouvait donc pas être sauvé… ? Par réflexe devant l'anomalie qu'était Zeref, sa propre magie mortelle avait commencé à s'agiter et sans s'en rendre compte, la lourdeur familière de sa propre faux tomba dans sa main.

Il la redressa et il regarda Zeref qui l'observait, les yeux écarquillés. Le Mage noir qui avait tant de fois désiré la mort, sentit soudain une violente envie de vivre secouer son corps. Dès que son regard s'était posé sur la faux tenu par son ancien ami, l'image, il avait su qu'il pourrait mourir. Il regarda de nouveau Harry, ne sachant pas s'il devait le supplier ou non.

« Je vais te faucher. » Déclara le jeune homme.

Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, il sut qu'il devait le faire. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la date de mort de Zeref passée depuis longtemps, mais aussi pour le libérer du fardeau d'être encore et toujours vivant.

« La Malédiction te poursuivra dans la mort et fera de toi un faucheur. » Lui apprit Harry alors qu'un manteau apparaissait autour de son tour, assombrissant sa silhouette menue.

Zeref retint son souffle quand il arriva face à lui. Il ne serait pas vraiment mort, mais il serait avec Harry… Peut-être aurait-il la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour dans la mort ?

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 997 mots

Hello petits sorciers :)

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier, mais j'avais malheureusement bien trop chaud pour ne serait-ce que m'approcher de mon ordinateur hier xD Aujourd'hui aussi, j'ai atteint ma limite : je devais vous poster deux chapitres pour dimanche, mais finalement je les écrirais et je les posterais demain.

Pour aujourd'hui nous avions donc un petit Zeref x Harry, le premier couple à sens unique de la série, mais ce ne sera pas le dernier, je vous préviens ! x)

Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire sur cette histoire (à moins que la chaleur m'empêche de réfléchir correctement lol), car elle venue comme ça. Au début je voulais faire un vrai Zeref x Harry avait amour mutuel, mais l'histoire s'est déroulée autrement pour donner cela. Voilà.

Allez, sur ce je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt pour des nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	9. Drabble n9 - Cobra x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Cobra/Eric x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Fairy Tail. Et ce fandom conclura ma première série de 50 Drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Jalousie Vénéneuse**_

 **…**

Harry était ravi. Son visage s'était littéralement illuminé lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il l'avait toujours admiré pour sa force et son habilité magique. Il avait énormément de respect pour lui et pouvoir enfin le rencontrer face à face, même l'espace de quelques minutes, le remplissait de joie.

Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas de Cobra. Il avait accepté d'accompagner son petit-ami à ce tournoi organisé par Sabertooth, pour déterminer le meilleur mage de leur guilde. C'était la première fois qu'il était ouvert au public et Harry avait vraiment voulu y aller. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de pointer son nez à ce genre de rassemblement, c'était bien pour cela que Cobra avait accepté de l'y suivre.

Cependant, le Dragon Slayer le regrettait amèrement désormais. La jalousie rongeait sa poitrine, plantant ses griffes couvertes d'acide dans sa chair tendre et fragile, le transperçant sans lui laisser une chance d'y échapper. Harry avait les yeux fixés sur Sting, son « idole » si l'on pouvait dire ça de manière vulgaire. Cobra aurait pu ne pas être là que cela n'aurait sûrement pas fait de différence.

Si Harry avait été une fille, la vue qu'il aurait offert sur sa poitrine en ce moment, aurait été indécente, penché comme il l'était sur la barrière qui séparait le public des combats. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que la chute de rein qu'il offrait à la vue de tous, n'était pas des plus innocentes. S'ils avaient été seuls, Cobra se serait justement jeté sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements, face à une telle provocation. Mais ils étaient en public et Harry ne s'en rendait même pas compte, trop concentré sur ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux admiratifs.

Cobra était quand à lui, bien plus préoccupé à jouer les gardes-du-corps du cul de son petit-ami, qui en attirait plus d'un vers lui. Il se fichait des combats, la guilde voulait juste frimer devant leurs admirateurs et leurs collègues magiques. Cela n'avait rien de réel et pourtant Harry était captivé. Le Dragon Vénéneux supposait qu'il pouvait comprendre : la magie qu'Harry connaissait était très différente de la leur, alors ce devait être une découverte presque constante à ses yeux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Cobra appréciait le regard qu'il lançait à Sting.

Le Dragon Blanc sembla d'ailleurs enfin s'en rendre compte et il lança un clin d'œil dans la direction générale d'Harry, arrachant un sourire en coin à son amant, et le faisant gronder. La jalousie était encore plus forte, ayant réussi à lui déchirer le torse et la cage thoracique, pour s'attaquer à son cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avança vers Harry et le força à se redresser contre lui. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, s'appuyant contre lui, sans pour autant lâcher le combat des yeux.

« Tu es à moi. » Gronda Cobra presque en sifflant.

« Serais-tu _jaloux_ ? » Demanda Harry avec une pointe d'amusement, mais continuant de regarder les magies à l'œuvre sur le terrain.

Seul un autre grondement dans son oreille lui répondit et il sentit un frisson lui remonter dans le dos à ce son si _bestial_. Il glissa ses mains derrière lui et les plongea dans les poches arrière de son amant, molestant ses fesses musclés, tout en le poussant contre lui, réveillant volontairement l'érection du Dragon Vénéneux, maintenant coincée contre ses fesses.

« Il n'y a que toi que j'aime Eric. » Le rassura-t-il.

Cobra soupira silencieusement de soulagement et plongea son nez dans le cou gracile de son amant, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de foudroyer Sting du regard, peu importe qu'il fasse ou non attention à lui, à eux.

« Mais c'est tellement beau… » Continua Harry avec passion. « La Magie des Dragon Slayer est tellement… Magnifique ! Le Feu de Salamander, l'Ombre et la Lumière des Dragons Jumeaux, les Eclairs du Titan de Foudre, les Tempêtes de la petite Wendy, l'Acier de Gadjeel, et même ton Venin, Cobra… Toutes ses magies sont si belles… »

Le Dragon Slayer sentit soudain la fierté emplir sa poitrine, en écoutant les mots révérencieux de son petit-ami. Il se sentit soudain plus important que n'importe qui, au-dessus du reste du monde, juste grâce à ces quelques mots. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir de toucher les étoiles, ces mêmes qu'il souhaitait offrir à Harry, juste pour lui prouver son amour…

« Alors pourquoi le préfères-tu _lui_ en particulier ? » Grogna-t-il quelques minutes après.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je le préférais. » Répliqua Harry avec un sourire. « Mais j'aime quand tu es jaloux. »

Ce fut au tour de Cobra de sentir à frisson de luxure s'emparer de son corps. Il s'était apparemment fourvoyé, mais Harry n'avait pas cherché à le dissuader de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, afin qu'il lui montre qu'il tenait à lui. Eh bien soit, il allait prouver à Harry et à tous ceux qui oseraient poser le regard sur son amant, qu'il était pris et intouchable.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 811 mots

Bonjour petits sorciers,

Comme promis, voici donc le couple qui aurait dû être disponible hier, mais avec la chaleur et le manque crucial de ventilation fraiche, je n'ai vraiment pas pu me mettre sur mon ordinateur… Par contre mes bureaux sont climatisés et donc voilà une bonne raison pour aller travailler xD

Donc, nous sommes sur un Cobra x Harry pour ce couple (de son vrai nom Eric donc). J'ai trouvé amusant que Cobra soit jaloux, avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'il s'est monté cette histoire tout seul. C'est assez marrant/mignon non ? x)

Allez, sur ce je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé ce drabble, et je vous dis à bientôt pour des nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	10. Drabble n10 - Igneel x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Igneel x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Fairy Tail. Et ce fandom conclura ma première série de 50 Drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Rendez-vous en amoureux**_

 **…**

La nature les entourait de tous les côtés, formant une étrange cage verte au premier coup d'œil, mais qui se révélait en fait être un cocon protecteur, loin du monde.

Harry cependant, n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper des arbres qui l'entouraient ou des fleurs qui poussaient en colonies sur le sol.

Il essayait plutôt d'arriver à suivre le rythme d'Igneel qui gambadait loin devant lui. Le Dragon était cependant plus rapide, plus puissant et plus endurant que lui.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il lui courait après et rapidement, il dût s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Penché en avant, ses mains solidement serrées sur ses genoux, il prenait de grandes respirations pour calmer son pauvre cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Une fois sa respiration plus calme, bien qu'encore profonde, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'allongeant dans la mousse qui couvrait les pieds d'un arbre gigantesque.

Il savait qu'Igneel n'aurait aucun mal à le retrouver, il profita donc de son absence pour le moment pour profiter des sons de la forêt.

Harry somnolait à moitié lorsque le cadavre d'un animal fut lâché à quelques pas de lui, et qu'un homme aux cheveux d'un rouge brûlant, se posa à côté de lui. Il portait un simple bas en toile marron et une écharpe blanche avec des motifs ressemblant à des écailles.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es arrêté ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas qu'Harry n'ait pas réussi à suivre le rythme.

« Parce que j'étais fatigué Igneel. » Répondit juste Harry, sans aucun reproche dans sa voix.

Il savait que le Dragon avait du mal parfois à comprendre les limites humaines. Le petit Natsu dont ils s'occupaient, n'était pas entièrement humain et même s'il n'avait pas les capacités d'un Dragon, il dépassait largement celles d'Harry.

« De toute façon, nous étions censé avoir un rendez-vous non ? »

« Ce n'en n'est pas un ? » Répondit curieusement Igneel.

Harry gloussa, c'était en partie pour cette non-compréhension du genre humain, qu'il aimait le Dragon. Avec lui, les préjugés, les normes, la morale, l'argent, la réputation, tout ça n'avait pas forcément de sens pour lui. Harry se sentait libre à ses côtés.

« Je n'imaginais pas la chasse comme un rendez-vous. »

« Pourtant je viens de te prouver que j'étais fort et que je pouvais prendre soin de toi. »

Cette fois le sorcier sourit tendrement et se tourna vers Igneel, lui aussi installé dans la mousse, déjà tourné vers lui. Harry caressa sa joue, appréciant la sensation des écailles qu'il sentait sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Je le sais déjà. »

Igneel lui sourit à son tour et attrapa la main dont le touché était aussi doux et léger qu'une plume, pour embrasser ses doigts, puis sa paume, avant de grignoter gentiment son poignet. Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux ambrés de son compagnon, prit au piège par la passion qui se déchaina en Igneel, comme un puissant et inarrêtable feu de forêt.

« Natsu va… » Mumura Harry, dans un bref éclat de lucidité.

« Grandine s'occupe de lui. » Répliqua Igneel alors qu'il se postait au-dessus de son compagnon.

Il ne laisserait personne l'empêcher de ravir ce qui était à lui, pas même leur fils adoptif !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 533 mots

Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Petits sorciers !

Aujourd'hui avalanche de chapitres n'est-ce pas ? x)

Enfin, je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre, si ?

Eh bien tant pis pour vous dans ce cas-là !

Nous en sommes donc au dernier couple pour le fandom Fairy Tail/Harry Potter, un Igneel x Harry cette fois, qui s'occupent de Natsu comme s'il était leur fils, c'est mignon non ? :D

Pas grand-chose à dire franchement à leur sujet, à part qu'Igneel aurait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les humains… mais est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? x) Bon, au moins pour qu'il arrête de croire que chasser est un rendez-vous amoureux acceptable alors ! XD

Toujours est-il qu'avec ce couple, je termine donc ce recueil et ce fandom, mais également ma première série de 50 drabbles !

5 drabbles pour Sherlock/Harry Potter

27 drabbles pour Marvel/Harry Potter

8 drabbles pour Naruto/Harry Potter

10 drabbles pour Fairy Tail/Harry Potter

Le compte est bon !

La prochaine série de 50 drabbles commencera avec Supernatural / Harry Potter !

 **Important** : à partir de maintenant, cette histoire sera en complete mais uniquement parce que j'ai terminé le défi qui est en lien avec. Il se peut donc qu'il y ait d'autres drabbles/os qui font suites à ceux déjà postés, même si c'est marqué comme complete. Donc n'hésitez pas à suivre ce recueil si vous en avez envie ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé ce drabble et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures et peut-être à dans le prochain recueil ! Kiss~


End file.
